


Flavor Sensations on the High Seas

by fletchquest



Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchquest/pseuds/fletchquest
Summary: An exiled teal blood, Guuyye Fierii, grapples with spurned love and the harsh realities of giving your heart away too freely to those who make a living off of crushing others.





	Flavor Sensations on the High Seas

For days, the only sensations that Guuyye had known were the sway of the ship's hold, stifling darkness, and the smell of bile as the trolls around him had heaved what little food lined their stomachs onto the damp floor of the pirate ship. The air was thick with the stench and the groans of the dying, while above them the footfalls of Orphaner Dualscar's men rattled the boards above. Sometimes, flashes of precious daylight would fall on their weary gray faces, and they moved as a mass to catch a glimpse of the sun before they were beat back into their spots and the door leading to the upper decks slammed shut.

Guuyye didn't belong here--he was a teal blood amongst rust and fudgebloods, a former servant of the Empress who had overseen the responsibility of manning her kitchen and preparing whatever prey she had managed to slay in the terrifying oceans of Alternia. Cooking was the one thing that Guuyye had adhered himself to with pride, whether it was ribs slathered in grub sauce or something on the wilder side: a day never passed when he didn't have compliments showered on him or his craft, even when his delicacies were on the more...macabre side. It kept in line with the Empress' taste, and he would be lying if he claimed that he hadn't sunk his teeth into his own creations before. The meat of lowbloods could be seared, broiled, stewed--anything his mind could have concocted had been at Guuyye's fingertips.

Allton had changed that, though.

The thought made Guuyye's skin burn the more he thought about the incident, trapped below deck with water sloshing around his shackled feet. It never ceased to amaze him that his own apprentice had turned their pale relationship into a treacherous kismessitude, and how quickly Guuyye had fallen for it--whispered curses in dark hallways, nails digging into his skin to draw blood and let him know that Allton still held him in contempt even if their jobs required they remain professional. He'd drank it up like a fool, craving another troll of his caliber that could match his cooking skills and fill the ache in his chest that food and his career couldn't fill.

What answer could he possibly have given, when they'd taken him in for an interrogation over who had put poison in the royal court's dinner? How many times could Guuyye have uttered 'Allton, Allton,' before his oppressors would have finally believed him? Not enough. Nothing would have ever been enough to satiate the bloodlust of the Empress and her threshecutioners--but perhaps death at their hands would have been a more agreeable ending compared to what awaited him now.

Suddenly, the whole ship shifted with a jarring crash and the sound of wood groaning and splintering. Muffled sounds of gunfire and shouts suddenly seeped into the cargo hold of Dualscar's ship, and regardless of caste, the bound slaves huddled together with hunched shoulders to anticipate what could only be a violent boarding from another ship that dared roam Alternia's waters. Guuyye squeezed his eyes shut as the unmistakable 'thud' of bodies and the crack of bullets being loosed from muskets filled his ears--but after a few minutes, the deck above the lowblood slaves fell silent. Once more, the sunlight flooded into the hold and a solitary olive blood pirate wandered down amongst the shivering bodies, a blunderbuss clenched in her grip as her eyes scanned the crowd, seeming to seek something out amongst their huddled masses.

The troll finally approached Guuyye, suddenly seizing his round face in her calloused and filthy hand to examine his features. The pirate goon ran a thumb over the patch of hair that ran from below his lip to his chin, before her eyes finally settled on the deep teal of his irises. Her smirk only revealed enough for Guuyye to be fearful, and without further hesitation the woman brought her gun to the end of where his feet were shackled and blasted the chain apart with a sound that elicited cries of surprise from those in the further reached of the cargo hold. With strength that wasn't becoming of a lowblood like her, the pirate yanked Guuyye to stand and led him up the stairs from the bottom of the ship to that blinding sun that he'd ached for not a few hours before all of this had happened.

He tripped onto the deck of Orphaner Dualscar's ship, falling to his knees before a pair of vivid red boots, and grasped at them with shaking hands to pray for some kind of mercy. The world had not been so kind to him thus far, and Guuyye wondered if he would be made a display of in front of both crews surrounding him because of his caste. Out here, no one was protected by the color of their blood. The troll cast his eyes upwards and met the gaze of not two, but nine pupils. Guuyye shrank back upon realizing that he sat at the feet of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, bringing his arms up to shield his face out of both shame and fear.

The woman above him cut an intimidating figure, swathed in black and delicate cerulean accents along the bodice of her long coat. Her hair, thick and wild, fell about her shoulders, and she tossed it over her shoulder as she scoffed down at Guuyye. The toe of her boot hooked the chains linking his wrists together, and she pulled him close once more before taking his cuffs in her fist and bringing him to his feet.

"Oh Dualscar, you shouldn't have." The leather of her gloves audibly clenched as she gripped Guuyye's binds, vivid white fangs peeking out from behind the blue of her lips like stars dotting a night sky. "What a fateful coincidence that you'd be transporting such interesting cargo when our ships happened to meet each other." The Marquise seemed to tower over Guuyye, and transfixed, he could only guess that both her and Dualscar's crews had stopped fighting long enough for her to retrieve what she pleased from the hold. "Frosted tips? I would have expected a jade blood to be so tacky, but on you, I think it's rather suiting." A hand ran through his hair, and a shiver traveled down his spine. "What does someone from your caste do to find himself so prone, alone on a slaver ship?" Spinneret gazed down at him behind heavy lids. Her fingers remained atop his head, and he finally shook himself loose of his fear to straighten his back up with a little more pride.

"Some people are just born to cook and talk," Guuyye replied, shaking the pirate captain's grip off of him, "And Her Imperious Condescension wasn't pleased with my handiwork."

Blue tinted lips grazed his ear, so close that he could feel the woman's fangs grinding against each other as she spoke. "Then you must have been born for something else. I have a few ideas." Spinneret's head jerked up slightly, and she matched stares with Orphaner Dualscar before she ran the back of her gloved hand along Guuyye's cheek. "I'll take my leave, dear Dualscar. Until we meet aga--"

"If you're cooking and not making mistakes, you're not playing outside your safety zone. I don't expect it all to be good," the bound troll protested, cutting off Spinneret mid-sentence. Her expression soured, taken by surprise, though her smile returned and she led Guuyye through the crowd of crew members across the gangplank from the slaver ship to her own. Spinneret's heels clicked, her gaze fixed on the path ahead, and only looked back once when they lingered outside of the captain's quarters as if to dare Dualscar to follow them. Guuyye was roughly shoved into the room, tumbling on top of the four-poster bed. Outside, Mindfang barked a few orders to her crew and what was undoubtedly a taunt to the Orphaner before she entered the quarters herself. The door slammed closed behind her and she stood before Guuyye, shedding her long overcoat to stroll over to where he was prone amongst the covers.

"I was worried you didn't have any fight to you, teal blood," Spinneret breathed, pushing him further into the mattress* with splayed fingers. "It's not becoming of a mid-blood that once served the Empress to act a coward." Her legs straddled his thick thighs, and she coaxed the button-up bowling shirt off of his shoulders and chest to trace a line in-between his soft pectorals down to his belly button before she pinched the flab there. "You look like you don't want for nourishment, where you came from. Thats good. You're lively."

"I'm a stocky 210 pounds," Guuyye confessed, breathless but obediently holding his arms above his head to allow Spinneret to examine his exposed curves, relishing a friendly touch for the first time in weeks. His mind flashed back to Allton--the man whose attention he'd craved, good or bad, like a desperate fool, and though Guuyye never could have imagined he would be at the mercy of the Marquise, the danger of the situation caused his green-blue blood to thrum in his veins. His bulge grew hot as the woman above him shifted her position, feeling her nook rub against his groin. "But... I'm like anybody else. You can get beat up. You can get hurt. You can get frustrated. You can get demoralized."

"You've lived through all of that, have you not? What did it feel like, sitting amongst piss and shitbloods like common filth?" Spinneret tilted her hips down, bringing her own bulge down on top of him to grind, a grin spreading her lips as she watched him squirm beneath her taut legs. Lightning-quick, she snatched one of his wrists when Guuyye instinctively went to grab at her thighs to bring her down harder. Mindfang pinned his arms back above his head on the bed, back arching like a cat's. The stretch combined with the sensation in his pants made him groan lowly. "Listen to me," she hissed, once more in his face, her breaths tickling the hairs of his flavor saver. "You could be mine. We both know you're more than whatever the Empress had in mind. We could be united as blue-blooded rejects of the empire."

"What you see is what you get with me. There's no show," Guuyye responded, heart pumping. He knew, deep down, she wasn't asking for love with such forceful words--but he could try and convince himself otherwise. The Marquise wove webs the longer she was left to her own devices, and the other troll was ensnared. With their lips so close together, he tilted his head to take her mouth on in a kiss, tongue beginning to explore inside when she finally allowed him within. Guuyye felt her body trembling above his own, supporting herself and ensuring that he was stuck in place beneath her, and he longed to hear her gasp in need when they finally parted for air. The moment never came as her weight was suddenly rolled off of him. From a hook at the head of the bed, Spinneret draped the chains of his shackles so he remained in place while she wasted no time in removing her blouse and pants, leaving only the leather corset on her person when she returned.

Her chest heaved with the weight of her chest, plump and full, the cerulean areolas of her breasts poking out from under the tight corset as she mounted his shoulders with her knees on either side of Guuyye's head. Mindfang's nook, lined with only a few dark hairs, loomed over him. She took her throbbing bulge in her hand to stroke as her entrance hovered scarcely an inch above his wide, gaping mouth. He wanted to get lost in her juices, and have them be the only thing he tasted for hours, and greedily tried to bring his head up to lick at the slick nook that clenched and loosened above.

"Tell me you're mine," Spinneret said, her own face heated but still smirking as she rubbed herself off, relishing the pained noises he made as Guuyye writhed. "I'm your mistress now."

"I'm not doing anything for anybody. I'm doing what I do," Guuyye grunted. Mindfang barked out a laugh, practically a wheeze, and she reached back to smack his stomach so hard it left an impression on the flesh there. He moaned, shamefully loud, as his fat rippled.

"What gives you the gall to say something like that, laying beneath me?" Guuyye managed to twist his strained face into a knowing smile, looking past Spinneret's pert breasts to look her in the eyes.

"Manage the heat, let the meat cook, and you'll get fantastic results." It was the last thing he managed to say before her legs came down around him, and Guuyye was smothered by the warmth and moisture of the pirate's nook in his face. The noises he produced from the back of his throat were unreal as his eyes slid closed and he took long licks of the Marquise's slick nook, slurping noisily and thrusting his head back and forth to reach deeper inside of her. It only took a few seconds before he was running out of air, and though his lungs burned to take a breath, she wouldn't relent until the very last second. His hands were being pulled against the shackles, bruises blossoming under the torn skin, and when he emerged from her entrance his face was wet and covered with saliva and the fruits of her own lubrication. 

Guuyye took in a few gasps while Spinneret eyed him, engrossed in rubbing a thumb around her nipple and tending to her own erect bulge before even considering his needs. The web she wove was thick and lined with sickly sweet lies. Equals? In troll society? He'd been a moron for even considering that she was telling the truth, but the temptation of devouring her like a hot calzone was too great for Guuyye to resist. She was a seductress and a punisher--perhaps more so than Dualscar had been, so malignant were her actions in bed. Minfang lavished herself and left Guuyye's bulge unattended to, and he squirmed more to try and get himself off in desperation. Her nails dug into his leg to stop him. Though her face was more flushed and harried than usual, her composure was still frightening.

"Me first," was all she stated, before she coaxed her bulge glistening with self-lubrication into his mouth and began to move her hips slowly. Guuyye suckled when he could, resisting the urge to gag when she thrust too deeply and the tip of her bulge entered the back of his throat. His own spit began to bubble from between his lips, and unable to wipe it away, it made tracks down the corners of his mouth and got stuck in his beard. The sight was deliciously embarrassing as he slobbered over her prick, fat lips wrapping around it like one would a cigar.

The pace suddenly quickening took him off-guard, and Guuyye struggled to keep up as the gyrations of her body became more and more frantic as she worked herself up to a peak. When she came, she exploded inside of him carelessly, her hot seed filling his mouth and dribbling out when she finally pulled away, leaving the teal-blooded troll covered in her various liquids and struggling to swallow every drop without more spilling out. Her taste was sweet enough to give him a pounding headache, and he was still savoring it when Mindfang mercifully turned to give some well-deserved attention to his crying bulge. It only took a few good strokes before Guuyye came undone, eyes rolling back, the shout that emitted from him as a result tearing through his body and leaving him quivering on the bed. 

Intensity of sensation faded to dreamlike sleepiness as at last, he felt the shackles around his wrists being unlocked, and the slender but strong hands of Spinneret lay him back on the pillows of the bed. Colors danced in the corners of his eyes as she rest herself on top of his chest, wiping sweat from his brow and caressing the frosted spikes of his hair.

"You did well. I'll ask for your name another time, but for now, you are only mine."

It was all Guuyye could do to nod before she rolled away from him, curling up on her side, and he finally allowed himself to succumb to the velvet darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *I substituted the recuperacoon for a mattress, in the best interest of somewhat normal sex.
> 
> All of Guuyye's quotes are taken directly from interviews with him on TV or otherwise, for more authenticity.


End file.
